Adenosine diphosphate, hereafter called ADP, is a principal factor in the aggregation of blood platelets. Platelet aggregation in a mammal's bloodstream can result in the formation of a thrombus. Agents which interfere with ADP-induced blood platelet aggregation are of use as antithrombotic drugs.